itwfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilina
"Roy... please... live for me..." Lady Lilina of Ostia was the daughter of Lord Hector of Ostia, apprentice of Mage General Cecilia, and Roy's love interest. History A Destined Bond Following the war against Nergal and the Black Fang, Hector took the pegasus knight Florina as his wife. Within a few years, Florina gave birth to a daughter, incidentially not too long after Ninian gave birth to Eliwood's son. Naturally, the League of Lycia fully expected an inevitible union, but it wasn't until both children were around the age of 5 that they met. Though Lilina was shy around Eliwood's son Roy at first, the two rapidly grew close as Lilina took Roy to see her pony. Many years later, both would be apprenticed to the Mage General of Etruia, Cecilia, for combat training. The War on Bern (Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi for the full story. Play it.) Eventually, Bern declared war on Elibe. Hector would leave Lilina in Ostia... and she would never see him again, for he would die in Roy's arms on the battlefield. Eventually, Lilina was taken hostage by traitors led by Reygans, and was about to be executed... until the timely arrival of Roy and his army. Knowing Lilina was in danger, Roy personally cut a path to her cell, rescuing her and giving her a magic tome, with which she struck down the traitorous Reygans herself. After learning of her father's death, Lilina decided to join Roy, not only to avenge Hector, but also to protect Roy. Untimely Demise Ultimately, Roy and company would defeat King Zephiel of Bern, with Lilina personally assisting Roy in combat with her magical prowess. Unfortunately, while Zephiel was dead, Roy knew that Idoun, the Dark Dragon, needed to be pacified to prevent another potential Scouring... but he knew he could do it. Lilina supported him the whole way. Tragically, however, it was within the Dragon Temple where things began to fall apart, as one by one, Roy and Lilina's closest friends and strongest allies were slain by Jahn's wardragon hordes. Ultimately, only Roy, Lilina, and the Divine Dragon Fa would make it to Idoun's chamber. Therein, Roy would be severely injured, and, while he would recover after Lilina's healing magic, Idoun took notice... and Lilina was slain by her dark fire right before Roy's eyes. Though Roy would successfully pacify Idoun, for Lilina it was too late... Weapons and Abilities Weapons *Forblaze: The divine anima tome of Elibe, once wielded by the great Archsage Athos. Until her death, this would be Lilina's weapon of choice not unlike Roy's Sword of Seals. *Anima (elemental) Magic *Healing Staves Abilities *Extreme magical prowess *Leadership capability on par with Roy *Uncanny ability to cheer people up and/or win them over Allies and Enemies Allies *Roy *Fa *Bors, Barth and Wendy *Hector and Florina (Father and Mother, both Deceased) *Eliwood *Other members of Roy's army Enemies *King Zephiel of Bern *Idoun (her killer) Random Facts *Lilina and Roy were almost cousins, thanks to Eliwood's initial crush on Florina's sister Fiora. *It was not rare knowledge that Lilina and Roy loved each other; though neither had the chance to flat out admit it, it was obvious how rapidly their bond grew within Roy's army. *Lilina was often considered to be the smarter leader between herself and Roy by the army. This was, of course, before Roy's incident with the clone machine.﻿ ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased Characters